


Eternity

by xbleeple



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Nikola and Helen spend their first winter break together at the Magnus home.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostilePoet17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostilePoet17/gifts).



> Happy Teslen Secret Santa HostilePoet! I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> \---
> 
> Request -   
> Genres/Rating: Fluff, Romance, Drama, Historical, AU, any rating but smut xD   
> Prompts: First(s), Future!Teslen, literally anything where they have banter or an argument. <3

Nikola follows the sound of music through the Magnus house before ending up in the formal sitting room. The fire was still blazing even though it was a few hours past dinner. Helen was seated at the piano and her fingers were drifting easily over the keys. He crosses the room quietly and slips onto the bench next to her, watching with rapt interest as she plays without a single sheet of music in front of her. When her fingers hit the last arrangement of notes she slowly lets the keys up and pulls her hands into her lap.

Nikola picks up where she left off and starts to play himself. He smiles as he catches her smiling in his peripheral vision. He kicks her with his foot after a few moments and she lets out a chuckle before reaching in and starting to play along side him. Eventually their hands get tangled and the tune falls apart as Helen laughs, throwing her head back. A few blonde curls fall loose from her updo and he reaches up to tuck one behind her ear. She looks at him with sparkling eyes and a warm smile as his hand rests for a moment on her cheek.

“I’m glad you decided to spend Christmas with us.”

“As am I,” Nikola smiles and drops his hand down to finger the collar of her dress. It was a little more open and showing than she would normally wear at Oxford and he was enamored with the extra skin available to him, “If only to see you in more red.” 

“You might even get to see me in green tomorrow.”

“Green is nice, but you know which my favorite one is?”

“Which one?”

“That navy blue number you have. With the silver embroidery,” He recounts, tapping her gently in the sternum, “Especially when you wear that necklace of your mother’s that falls right here.”

“I thought the crimson was your favorite.”

“Oh it holds a special place in my heart.”

“Your heart, hmm?” She responds with amusement, well aware of the effect the crimson dress had on him. He grins and slips off of the bench, standing up and offering his hand out to her. She takes his hand and stands up herself. She gathers her skirts in one hand until she’s clear of the bench, letting them drop back to the floor. If there’s one thing she enjoyed about being home for the winter break it was the ability to dress slightly more casually, even if her mother wanted her to maintain full dress around Nikola.

“Yes, it sits right next to that black and grey distraction you wear as well,” He points out as though it should have been a matter of fact. His comment pulls a grin across her face, making her dimples deepen. He walks her to her room and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth before heading down the hall to his own quarters. He gives her one last grin before disappearing behind the solid wood door.

In the morning Helen gets out of bed just as the sun starts to leak through the thin curtains in her room. By the time she’s dressed for the morning the sun is high in the sky and she can already hear the soft bustle of a house in motion as she makes her way towards the stairs. She pauses and waits when Nikola steps out of his room at the same time, offering him a gentle smile as he approaches.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning to you Miss Magnus,” He grins and lifts her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, “Might I trouble you for a walk before breakfast?”

“With your manners on such display how could I say no?”

“How could I be anything but a gentleman with you wearing my favorite dress?” He points out as they make their way down the stairs and out the back door towards the garden. Her cheeks color slightly as he holds the door open for her. The two make a round of the garden, walking through the light dusting of snow that had fallen over night. When the snowflakes start again Helen pulls Nikola towards the house, her body jerking back slightly when he doesn’t move.

“Nikola! We’re going to be late for breakfast, people will be wondering where we are.”

“Just one more moment alone,” He asks as he pulls her back over to him with a teasing smile.

“What are you up to you cheeky little bastard?”

“Marry me,” He requests simply.

“What?”

“You heard me just fine with those perfectly sculpted ears of yours.”

“You understand what that means, right?” She asks, studying the blue depths of his eyes as snowflakes start to stick in his dark and wild hair, “You’re not just asking for a lifetime. You’re asking for…”

“…forever. I know.”

“Nikola…”

“I’m asking you to let me love you for eternity and for a chance to change the world with you,” He implores gently and her heart warms when she sees the honesty and love in his face.

“Well, not that _I_ particularly care, but Mother’s going to have a fit if there's no ring.”

“Ah, I do happen to have one of those,” He reaches into the inner pocket of his suit jacket before producing a simple, but elegant diamond and ruby ring, slipping it onto her finger. She smiles and curls her fingers around his before leaning into him and capturing his lips in a kiss.


End file.
